


Changes

by StarryEyedEm



Series: Lily's Commissions [2]
Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedEm/pseuds/StarryEyedEm
Summary: It's incredible how a single person can change one's life so drastically. The most reckless of fools can be humbled in an instant, and the most careful of us can be driven to foolishness.
Series: Lily's Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725652
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLilyoftheValley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/gifts).



The setting sun shines brightly through the windows, and the laughter of children can be faintly heard through the walls. Ruby eyes soften at the sounds, pulled away from the daily report for just a moment.

_Log Date: October 23_

_Development on Project Seamstress has officially been completed, and testing is scheduled to follow by the end of the week. Tensions are high, now that our people are so close to such a marvelous breakthrough. Our race is days away from realizing our ultimate destiny! The Project's Keeper seems especially rigid, but this is to be expected._

The general can see it now, in his mind. The best friend that he knew for over a decade. The same reckless fool who would walk through fire with a smile, without a care for his own safety. But now, that's changed. _He's_ changed.

As the Kaden in his mind carries a fragile bundle of his own flesh and blood, there's a worry in his eyes that's never been there before now.

_It's quite the responsibility, after all._

"What if he's using you, Al? How can you be so sure we can trust a..." The golden lombax looked over his shoulder, careful not to speak too loudly. The fierce gaze he gave to Alister made his stance clear on the matter. "Someone like _him_?"

It was a shock for Alister to watch, all those months ago. The same hotheaded daredevil who constantly snuck out to go hoverbooting in restricted areas now baby-proofed _everything_. Every piece of somewhat dangerous equipment was put under lock and key. His expecting wife never had to lift a finger for anything. There was a flustered lack of grace to everything he did.

Alister brushed off his friend's words. "Look, Kaden. I know you're worried. You want what's best for your wife and son; I get that." A white hand pat the new father on the shoulder, then gently moved a bit of cloth. Tiny hands clung onto the general's finger, and the infant cooed at him with a smile. The grin was heartily returned. "I do too. That's why I need you to trust me."

_There are some security concerns amongst the Council, and they are justified. Many worry that raiders will attempt to storm the Center. Whether this would be to steal the Project, or destroy it, I cannot say. This, however, is not the time for hesitation or fear._

"It's not you I don't trust." Venom dripped from the new father's voice with a scowl. "It's _him._ "

" _He_ has a name, Kaden. And he hasn't let down the Council yet." This voice was softer, reassuring, as he aimed to ease the fears of his childhood friend.

_I have taken steps to alleviate these fears, but they have been met with less than favorable reception. The young prodigy, Percival Tachyon, was made an honorary guest at the Center. Specifically, in the Defense Department._

"There's the key word: 'yet'." Kaden raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think he won't turn on us? You know what his kind is capable of."

"Our people raised Tachyon _better_ than that. He was never exposed to their culture, their ideals. Tachyon has no reason to hate us."

"He has _every reason to hate us_."

_Tachyon's ideas are remarkable, and it's helpful to have a mindset that differs from that of a typical lombax. He thinks outside of the box, in ways that we don't. Last night, in fact, he requested an audience with me, claiming that he had something truly special._

A knock at the door distracts Alister from his typing and thoughts, and the tab is closed by reflex. The reports are confidential, after all. "Ah, come in!" The lombax's tone is light, as if speaking to a friend. "Good afternoon, Tachyon."

A wide grin spreads across the cragmite's face. In his claws lies a thick folder with blue papers sticking out of every corner. "General Azimuth, it's a pleasure to be here. I trust I didn't come at a bad time?"

"Not at all." A gentle shake of the head, and a chair is offered to the guest. "So, you had something to show me?"

Thin fingers quickly tap against the folder, their owner nearly giddy with excitement. "Why yes!" The object is placed on the desk, and Tachyon shrugs casually. "Of course, I could have sent an electronic copy and saved you the trouble. But, I prefer a more physical, hands-on approach to getting things done. Wouldn't you agree?"

Alister takes the documents, waving off the comment. "It's no trouble at all. You know me well; it's much simpler to have something to hold, to- _oh_." The lombax's voice trails off, eyes darting across the blueprints. His awe and excitement at the concepts grows with each new page. "These are... _incredible_!"

Tachyon chuckles. "They certainly are." His minuscule frame shrinks further with a sigh of disappointment. "Alas, these defense mechs, these drophyds, are impossible for me to build."

Alister's ears drop a bit, and his gaze leaves the plans for a moment. "How so? Is it a lack of funding, or a lack of labor?"

"No, neither. I simply don't have the technology. But _you do_."

Crimson and white ears prick up once more. Yes, as the Elder Councilman, he _could_ make this happen. It would be a crime to let such marvelous ideas waste away.

"Trust me, General. If you grant me the clearance to make these happen, my-" The cragmite's voice cracks as he recovers. " _Your_ drophyds can protect this city. They can patrol the planet, so we can all build Fastoon's future together."

As the insect-like claw is extended for a handshake, Alister stares for a moment. A warning comes to mind.

"I don't like it, Al. It's just…" Kaden sighed, softly bouncing his son in his arms. "Somethin' in my gut is telling me that you're wrong." Bright green eyes stared into his, trembling with a deep seated fear Alister had never known. " _Please, Please_ trust me when I say you're making a huge mistake."

"Everything will be fine, Kaden. You worry too much nowadays. What happened to the lombax who beat out the Battleplex with a stolen ID?"

Kaden scoffed. "He grew up, and saw the light before he ended up dead." Adjusting his baby's swaddle, he turned away from his best friend and never looked back.

Alister shakes the thought from his mind, allowing an older memory to resurface. That day, when he was placing a golden, broken arm into a sling. He asked why Kaden threw himself into such situations. "Risk is what makes us who we are," the teen answered.

As the lombax and cragmite shake hands, that quote from a time gone by stays in his mind. The prodigy is granted full access to any and all technology he might need to make the drophyds a reality.

Alister leans back in his chair as Tachyon leaves, adding one final touch to the daily report with a satisfied grin.

_I'm confident that what I've been shown is the key to making sure another Great War never happens again. Perhaps the first step is to let go of our previous prejudice, becoming open to change._


End file.
